Lives Half Lived
by thinkswithpen
Summary: September: the month when evening classes begin and Scorpius Malfoy needs an education. Luckily the only people who will be there while he learns are Muggles. Imagine if this story got back to the Ministry gossips? He'd never live it down. No, much better to be surrounded by baffling Muggles for this one. Right?
1. The Chicken Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J. K. Rowling owns and I trust you to be able to tell the difference

Language Warning: The characters in this story are adults and British and as such are prone to mild swearing. This is not intended to offend readers and will not be any worse than a Richard Curtis film, in fact it will probably be milder.

* * *

If you happened to be walking through a particular Georgian Square in London on a Tuesday evening in September it is likely that you would be unaware that something magical was happening just below you. In fact it didn't have to be Tuesday, any night of the week the unseen magic persisted. It wasn't unseen because of imperturbable wards or invisibility charms, it was unseen because most people are fairly unobservant and a little self-absorbed. They don't wonder what is happening down the basement stairs of the ancient houses they are passing. Wards and disillusionment are not as powerful as people's busy lives.

Scorpius Malfoy looked suspiciously down the dark, wet steps and once again at the scrap of paper in his hands. He was almost certain this was a practical joke and even if it wasn't it could still be a mammoth waste of time. He was decidedly disgruntled to find himself in such an unfashionable part of London, about to embark on something deeply embarrassing. At least all the possible witnesses would be Muggles. He didn't want this getting around the office but he did really want this plan to work.

He'd had a bad week and it was only Tuesday. He'd been passed over for promotion; granted he hadn't really wanted that, not enough of a challenge, but his pride was wounded. His girlfriend had dumped him. They were always mostly for convenience. She was presentable, ambitious and intelligent. They got on well. But now she wanted to call it all off because she'd met "The One". He was a short agricultural wizard from Ecuador apparently and she was in love with him. It went against the whole spirit of their arrangement to fall in love. Scorpius was seriously annoyed. So this ridiculous experiment had better work. He needed something to go right.

He made his way down the dark slippery steps with a scowl on his face. He noted the bars on the basement windows and knocked on the heavy door. Once opened light and loud jaunty music flooded out. The door was held open my a dapper elderly gentleman in a striped suit with a red carnation in the lapel.

'Evenin' sir, here for the class?' Scorpius nodded. 'Good, good, always good to have a spare gent. Come in and we'll get you all signed up. Tea?' Scorpius nodded again 'Flo, get another mug will you?' he called to an unseen woman who was presumably making tea.

The room they were standing in looked like a run-down doctor's waiting room, except with more abandoned shoes. Although every piece of furniture looked well-used, to put it mildly, it was also spotless. Scorpius retained a ridiculous wizarding prejudice that Muggle places and things were simply not clean as they'd never been scourgified. Everything here had been thoroughly scrubbed though, he could tell.

'Righty ho' the elderly man continued 'classes are paid for individually, a tenner a week for one hour teaching and one hour social.' He took out a larger ledger, started a new page and meticulously wrote the date with an effort at concentration, Scorpius was suddenly reminded of the goblins at Gringotts. He was annoyed by the information, that meant he'd have to arrange Muggle money every week, a nuisance.

'I'm Stan, what's the name sir?'

'Pius Malfoy' said Scorpius 'M-A-L-F-O-Y' he spelled as Stan looked a little stumped rather than repelled as often happened in the Wizarding World. Maybe this wouldn't be such a nuisance.

'Unusual name, very distinguished' said Stan with a grin. 'Would be great on the stage' he sighed wistfully.

'Continental wealthy relatives' said Scorpius with a smile 'worth naming a child a ridiculous name for apparently.'

'Bet it didn't help in the playground though eh?' Stan grinned.

'Not really no' said Scorpius knowing he hadn't really understood the reference. When Stan moved off to welcome more students he surreptitiously recorded the exchange in a small notebook. He'd do some research later and try and work it out. Thinking about it, he added the comment about his name and the stage. It hadn't sounded like an insult but you never could tell with Muggles.

When he looked up again he noticed all the other students were already in pairs. Had he broken some social convention by coming alone? He truly hated not knowing these things, it made him nervous.

'Did you bring shoes' said Stan but looked down at Scorpius elf-made Italian Leather brogues and added 'oh you can easily use those, very good.'

'Erm is there a bathroom?' asked Scorpius. His discomfort had increased as all the couples changed their footwear.

'Oh yes through there' Stan indicated a door across the room. Scorpius walked through it and found the music got louder. He was in a corridor with bathrooms marked 'Ladies' and 'Gentlemen' and a third door, slightly ajar through which the Spanish sounding music poured. He washed his hands and smiled at the handwritten fliers that adorned the mirror above the sink. Some of them were for events that were months old. It seemed the school's bathroom also served as a noticeboard. There was something endearing about it. There was something endearing about Stan too and his effusive welcome. Scorpius rarely received an unqualified welcome in life. It may not be the type of Muggle-world experience he was training for but it was stimulating nonetheless. It was also terrifying. He felt very out-of-place, as if everyone around him was suddenly playing a game he didn't know the rule to, this was either a perfect plan or a ridiculous idea. With his family tree it was hardly surprising that around so many Muggles he was ill at ease. Perhaps a sneak preview would calm him, remind him why he was here. This was what he told himself anyway. It was nothing at all to do with the fact that he didn't really want to go back into the waiting room full of strange strangers.

Thus he gravitated towards the partially open door and the music. He could see a large room with no natural light and one wall of mirrors. It was narrow and the ceiling was low. He could see in the mirror that there were just three couples in this, hopefully, advanced class. They looked very impressive and sexy. They were all doing different things but his eyes were drawn to one couple, in the middle of the room. A black man and a red-haired woman who moved together with extreme grace. He was particularly taken with a move where she leaned into him and he described an arc on the floor using her feet as the central point. He had a sudden laughable vision of himself doing this at some glittering gala. It was laughable because it was after that move that he saw the kicks. They were so fast and intricate. They were perfect. He would never move like that, not with anyone. These Muggles were doing this with pure skill, no magic. If it wasn't right in front of him he wouldn't have believed it possible. They were telling the story of a grand and passionate love with their movements, that much he understood. As he watched in the mirror the face of the red-haired woman came into view and he froze.

It was Rose Weasley.

What? Mousy, plain, ginger Rose Weasley was dancing like that? And what was she wearing? He'd never seen her wearing anything that didn't cover her neck to ankle in the most boring way possible. It was like he'd passed into some sort of opposite land. Maybe he'd had a stroke? His surprise was so great he almost forgot about the wider issue. This was supposed to be a secret. What was _she_ doing here? Shit! Bloody Morton! He'd specifically asked for a totally Muggle place! So why was the most highly connected witch of his school year here then? He knew it was a set-up, he would prank Morton to within an inch of his life in the morning!

As a sneer settled onto his face and he was thinking of the perfect put-down for Morton just as he was about to turn on his impeccable elf-made heel and leave two things happened. Rose Weasley caught his eye in the mirror, her expression went from abandoned to surprised as she recognised him. Secondly Stan pushed past him and turned down the music announcing 'You've run over again Rosie-dotes' with a lilt of affections in his voice that belied his attempt at a school-master tone.

'Sorry Stan' Rose, or Rosie-dotes apparently, responded and proceeded to address the rest of the people dancing. It took a minute for Scorpius to get it. She wasn't a student. She _taught_ the class. _She_ taught the _class_. He was disappointed. There he'd been internally waxing rhapsodic about the thoroughly non-magical beauty he was viewing and he's been manipulated all along. She was using some sort of magic. Well it explained the kicks at least.

The other students shuffled in past him as he stood awkwardly blocking half the doorway. He had no idea what to do. He'd been spotted so a tactical retreat was now pointless, the entire vast clan of Weasley-Potters would her the hilarious story of Scorpius Malfoy at a ballroom dancing class. Her class was over so she wouldn't see how bad he was bound to be. He decided to be the Gryffindor he was and stepped through the door, standing diffidently off to the side of the room, hands in his pockets watching this undeniably totally changed Rose Weasley pack up her things and chat to Stan. They both looked over at him, he tried to study his manicure convincingly but failed. His curiosity got the better of him, he openly watched them. They came towards him. Rose wearing quite a grin, that showed and intriguing set of dimples that either he had forgotten or just never noticed.

'Pius, this is our Rose, she'll be dancing with you this evening, Flo's knee is playing up. I hope you don't mind?' Stan asked.

'Pius? What an unusual name!' said Rose extending her hand.

'Is it?' said Scorpius in a panic. He'd been delighted when he'd found it in a baby-name book, thought it was a very clever solution to the problem of his name.

'Yes' she replied slowly nodding her head and widening her eyes. Whatever she was signalling he wasn't receiving it.

'He has posh continental relatives don'cha Pius?' said Stan taking the reins of the odd exchange. It wouldn't be the first time that springing Rose as a partner on a newcomer knocked the wind of out someone, although they usually looked more pleased. 'I'll leave you two to get acquainted.'

'Continental? That's a new euphemism for it' grinned Rose.

'Worked didn't it?' Scorpius returned bitingly.

'Touché' said Rose, when she saw confusion in his eyes she added 'it's a continental term' with a grin.

Stan then moved the class into a large circle for warm up. 'As we have some new faces tonight we'll warm up with something everyone knows. Sing along is you want to.'

This was it. Scorpius was about to completely fail at blending in. Rose caught his eye in the mirror and leaned in and said 'just follow the words' as the music started.

He put his left arm in.

He took his left arm out.

He put his left arm in and he shook it all about.

And thus, did Scorpius Malfoy, at the age of twenty-six, dance his first ever Hokey-Kokey. He was awkward and stilted but he looked no more or less mortified that the Muggle men surrounding him. He was going to chalk that up as a win.

His smugness soon vanished when the warm up finished and the real lesson began. Attempting to master the basic elements of the waltz took all of his concentration. It was totally foreign to him. He wasn't even sure what it was _supposed_ to look like. Just when he thought he'd remembered it they turned on music and he was lost again. He at least had the advantage that Rose knew what she was doing. The other women were beginners too and he noticed the difference forcefully when Stan asked them all to swap partners. What little finesse he'd gained evaporated when Rose was dancing with someone else. He's have to ask her what she was casting.

Now that he could see her at a little distance he could see how assured and comfortable she looked. These were not words he'd associated with her at school. In fact he'd have struggled to describe her at all. There was no need for introspective music to rise as he though back to his memories of their interactions at Hogwarts. There weren't any. Scorpius had squeezed every last drop of experience out of school. He'd adored it and left his mark as extensively as possible. Rose had been shy, quiet, very academically successful but somehow dispassionate about her studies. She had certainly blossomed now. Scorpius hadn't thought of her in years despite having acquaintanceships with many of her cousins. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her in years. He was sure he'd have noticed the change.

When he got her back as a partner she leaned in and whispered 'lead me toward the door' conspiratorially. Scorpius obeyed albeit with no real idea what was going on. Just as they got there Stan announced a tea-break. Rose nearly pulled his arm out of its socket racing through the door. She stood triumphantly beside the tea mugs, dimples once again on show.

'There are only ever a few good ones' she said as she scooped up several biscuits, all of them chocolate covered. Scorpius couldn't help but grin at her childish glee. He tried a few biscuits himself and once Flo had poured their tea Rose nodded her head at the front door before leaving through it. Scorpius walked through it too expecting a friendly catch-up chat away from the Muggles. Instead he was faced with a suddenly furious Rose Weasley on a dark and slippery set of steps.

'Let me guess you're getting married?' she accused and it really sounded like an accusation.

'What?'

'And it's all a bit too much, too stressful, you're too young. Am I missing anything?'

'I repeat my previous 'What?''

'So you thought you'd come _slumming_ around Muggle London and pick yourself up one last fling. It wouldn't be cheating really, Muggles don't count do they? But now you've been lumbered with Rose Weasley, which foils your plan so you might as well dance around with a face like a slapped arse to indicate to any other woman present that you aren't enjoying yourself. Well you aren't leading on some poor woman on my turf Malfoy and I'm not teaching you to dance to help you seduce someone either.'

'Are you quite finished?' Scorpius said in controlled clipped tones. Inside he was stunned. He'd never heard Rose say so much all together ever before but with his lineage he was good at responding to surprising rants coolly. 'Firstly I am not getting married. Secondly my entire purpose in being here is to learn how to ballroom dance, that is all. Thirdly that's how my face looks when I concentrate thank you very much.'

'Why should I believe you?'

'Why shouldn't you?'

'Because every time I run into someone from Hogwarts in Muggle London that's exactly what they are doing.'

'Really? That's horrible. People really do that?'

'Oh yes. Roger Macmillan was so drunk that the Muggle he picked up was me. I hear he still wasn't able to sit down on his wedding day after the hex I put on him. If you are lying to me I won't hesitate to use it again.'

'I'm not but you seem intent on believing I am' Scorpius responded with a shrug.

'Is that really the face you make when you're concentrating?'

Scorpius nodded.

'You poor sod' said Rose swigging down the last of her tea and heading back in to the class. Scorpius thought about whether he'd follow her. He could easily leave. He was in a ridiculous situation, the only person who knew him at all hadn't seem him in nearly a decade and currently seemed to be unhinged. Leaving and never returning had almost no negative consequences. There was the reason he had come of course. He really wanted this plan to work. Also if he just walked out Rose Weasley, as off-kilter as she may be, got to keep her assumption about him. There was nothing that annoyed him more than people making assumptions about him. Granted, never before had anyone assumed he was an inveterate seducer of Muggles. She had at least achieved a level of originality in her suppositions, he had to give her that. If she wasn't there at all would he be considering leaving? He thought not. Well then the self-righteous Rose would have to endure him for the social hour and them when Flo's knee had recovered next week he could continue on course, unimpeded by the temper tantrums of the progeny of war heroes. Scorpius Malfoy never backed down from a challenge. His resolve now thoroughly firmed and with a face that looked unfortunately like he was concentrating he returned the classroom to experience the magic of dance.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was lots of fun! This is my first Scorpius and Rose story so I hope people like it. If you want to see what type of dance Rose and her partner were doing when Scorpius was watching them go to youtube and put the words Vincent,Flavia, Argentine and Tango into the search box and watching a video certainly won't be a waste of your time. If you don't know what the Hokey-Kokey looks like then I'm sure there is a youtube video for that too :)

And sure I'd love an auld review, go on, you know you want to :)


	2. The Rain Dance

Chapter 2 – The Rain Dance

Just a week later Scorpius found himself in exactly the same position, except considerably wetter. It was raining quaffles and bludgers. Scorpius could not remember the last time he's been this wet. He was sure his shoes were completely ruined. What had possessed him to do anything at all in Muggle London, where you couldn't even make your clothes impervious without drawing too much attention to yourself? He knew that a better question was why had he forgotten his umbrella but he was cold, frustrated and, not to labour the point, he was bloody wet! He looked like he'd just stepped out of the shower in an immaculately tailored three piece suit.

Stan's greeting was as warm as ever: 'Pius! Crikey you're soaked!' he exclaimed on seeing the drowned rat at his door. 'Forget your brolly?' Get in here and we'll sort you out.'

Scorpius stood in the outer room trying not to drip into anyone's discarded shoes as Stan bustled off. Only now that he was out of the rain did it occur to him that he wouldn't be able to use magic to dry himself. This evening was a disaster and he was seriously questioning this idea of his. How was he going to dance like this? Stan returned and handed him a small towel and a large mug of tea.

'Get that down you before you catch cold' he ordered, pressing the tea on a shaky Scorpius.

'Thank you ' the wizard replied through chattering teeth.

'I think we'll have to get you out of those wet things' Stan observed although Scorpius didn't hear him as he applied the towel vigorously to his hair and face. When he emerged Stan had gone again. Scorpius realised it would be impossible to dance in these clothes. He 'd have to make his excuses to Stan when he returned but he really didn't want to go outside again straight away. A small part of him was annoyed that Rose Weasley would think she'd been close to the mark if he was a no-show this week but there was no sense in making himself ill to prove some petty point. He'd make sure she changed her opinion of him another time. He'd added it to his list of goals for the year. It came in one hundredth and seventy-third; just below master chopsticks and above update Christmas card list. It was certainly not worth jeopardising life goal number one for.

Stan returned with a bundle of cloth. 'Here you go. I borrowed these for you from our Argentine instructor, he always brings a change. He's a bit bigger 'en you but it'll do for tonight. He says just bring 'em back next week. Oh and probably best to dance in the socks. We'll stuff your shoes with newspaper.'

Scorpius was stunned. Apparently he was supposed to wear these things. It was incredibly touching. Stan reminded him of his favourite childhood house-elf, Mossy. Actually he hadn't been to see Mossy in too long. He mentally put "see Mossy" at number three of his goals for the week.

'Use the bathroom' said Stan 'and we'll hang your clothes on the radiators during the class. Hand over the shoes' he added brandishing the Daily Express with a look of determination. Scorpius did as he was told and emerged a few minutes later wearing an overly large grey t-shirt and black track suit pants. Clearly the Argentinian was huge as Scorpius was six foot himself and these were swimming on him. The dry socks had been heavenly. He didn't think he'd ever adequately appreciated dry socks before in life. He continued to towel his hair as Stan relieved him of the pile of soaked clothes. His hair was therefore mostly standing on end when Rose burst in on him from the direction of the classroom. She looked him up and down and burst out laughing.

'What?' he demanded

Rose flapped her hands in the universal gesture that means "can't talk – laughing too hard". By the time she'd gathered herself Scorpius' arms were folded across his chest in the universal gesture that indicates "when you've quite finished."

'Oh, oh I wish I had a camera. Malfoy in ordinary Muggle clothes.'

'Weren't last week's clothes ordinary?' he asked in a panic

'Oh they were fine for tea at the Ritz I'm sure but this is priceless. I was so hoping it was that t-shirt too, and it is. I could kiss Thorn for providing this moment.'

'What's wrong with the t-shirt?'

'Did you read it?'

Scorpius held out the too big garment and tried to read upside down. And uncharacteristic blush was visible on the apples of his cheeks as he worked out the slogan. He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a cowboy riding a bucking bull with the words "Bull Riders Do It Best!" emblazoned below it. Apparently this evening could get worse.

'Not just Malfoy in a suggestive t-shirt but one praising the sexual prowess of bull-riders. Life is sweet, if unexpected.'

'Are you implying that of the two of us I was the prude at school? Because I don't think that's the result we'd get if we polled our year!'

'Who said anything about prudes? I was talking about clothes. I just meant that you're very proper.'

'So were you!'

'How would you know? You only ever saw me in my robes.'

'Yes I'm sure you were wearing a series of hugely suggestive t-shirts around the Ravenclaw tower and no-one ever mentioned it" he responded sarkily before he could stop himself. This was unfortunate not only because Rose now seemed offended but also because he now had a mental image of Rose wearing the t-shirt and nothing else. And now he was blushing again. None for years and two in five minutes.

'Anyway Stan asked me to let you know that you are the only person insane enough to turn up tonight' Rose said sharply breaking the awkward silence.

'I'm sure Stan didn't say exactly that, he's a gent.'

'Yes he is' she said in a mellower tone 'he actually said something about your extraordinary dedication to dance.'

'Hang on! Are you saying that after all this' he indicated the clothes and towel 'there is not going to be a class?'

'Actually Stan was going to teach you one-on-one but I thought it made more sense if I took the class instead, seeing as you can dance with me.'

'Really?'

'Yes, that way Stan can get home to Flo nice and early, you get a private lesson as an apology for my outburst last week.'

'Ok' Scorpius acquiesced even though he was suspicious of this sudden olive branch.

'I'll just go finish up my class and then we can get started.'

Scorpius hovered awkwardly in the waiting room as people from the more advanced group chatted and changed shoes. Stan checked he was alright with the arrangement; all the while eagerly donning his coat and buttoning it up while saying he could stay if Pius would prefer that. Scorpius assured and dismissed him with a grin. Finally there was just himself, Rose and the tall black man he'd seen her dance with last week remaining. Scorpius liked to think he was a good reader of body language. He certainly was in the wizarding world and he hoped it was a skill that would translate to a Muggle setting. They stood closer together than people who are just acquaintances normally do. Rose handed him his bag without him seeming to ask for it. It was clear they were a couple.

'Sc-Pius this is Thorn, my partner' said Rose. ' Pius and I were at school together' Rose were explained.

'You were at school with Rose? Brilliant! We'll have to go for a pint sometime after class and you can tell me all the embarrassing stories, she's very cagey about that posh school she went to. There must be some really wild stories I'd bet.'

Was this bloke talking about Rose Weasley? The maddest thing she'd done in school was occasionally not wear her hair plaited, wild she most certainly was not. 'I don't think I know any wild Rose stories, sorry' responded a puzzled Scorpius.

'Did they sedate you in that place?' Thorn asked Rose with a grin. She smacked him playfully on the bulging biceps.

'I always told you I was a good girl and you were the bad influence, Pius is just confirming my version' Rose replied, her dimples working overtime.

'Yes Rose. I'm the one who's mad, bad and dangerous to know' said Thorn with mock confessional sincerity. 'Pius you can give me back the clothes next week, enjoy the class and you can tell me all the dirt sometime when we're alone' and with a wink at Scorpius and a kiss on Rose's cheek he was off.

An even more baffled Scorpius called his thanks after the retreating Thorn. 'I thought the person who lent me clothes was Argentinian?'

'No he teaches the Argentinian Tango. We teach it together, when I'm not covering for Stan of course.'

'So these are Thorn's clothes? Well no wonder they are so big on me.'

'Yes I bought him that t-shirt and made him wear it when he lost a bet to me on our tour of America. I didn't know then I was getting the added bonus of embarrassing you years later. It was worth every penny that t-shirt' Rose sighed happily. 'Well all this nostalgia isn't going to make you a dancer, let's get going.'

Rose was strict. She seemed to expect Scorpius to grasp things immediately and in only half an hour she had him so frustrated that with yet another sharp 'No' from her he snapped and dropped her arms.

'Rose! Stop that I _am _trying!'

'Yes, very trying.'

'Ha bloody ha! You have to be nicer to me. This lesson was supposed to be an apology remember? If you keep this up I'll deserve another one and I'm not sure I can survive two in a row!'

'This is how I teach!' she replied indignantly.

'And how often do you teach a total beginner?'

'Alright, you have a point there. I'll add a bit more carrot with the stick. Your posture is impeccable. There are people dancing years who would kill for it. How's that?' she said extending her arms again, standing there expectantly.

'Better' he responded taking here back into hold for the waltz they were practising 'and it didn't kill you did it?'

'No, not yet.'

They returned to silence as Scorpius focused on getting his footwork right while cornering at least once. In all of his planning he had never really expected the actual _dancing_ to be hard. He had expected fitting in, getting comfortable among Muggles and persuading the Ministry that he was serious to be difficult but he had never thought about the process of dancing at all really. The combination of not being naturally competent at a new skill and Rose's harsh manner meant that all the dominant parts of Scorpius' personality were now engaged with the problem of ballroom. He was going to be good at this or die trying.

After another fifteen minutes of silent attempts to waltz and successfully dancing through the corner, not once but twice, Scorpius was elated. Rose suggested a break and left to put on the kettle and rummage for chocolate biscuits. Scorpius practised by himself, watching himself in the mirrors. It felt very silly.

'Scorpius' Rose called out from the doorway 'why are you doing this?'

'What?' he was both startled and embarrassed 'I'm practising. Was it wrong?'

Rose laughed. 'No I meant all of this' she said through a mouthful of biscuit as she gesticulated at the whole room with the other half of it.

'To learn to dance'

'Yes but _why _is the platinum-haired poster-boy for pureblood perfection learning Muggle dances?'

'Nice alliteration.'

'Thank you but that's not an answer.'

'I thought it might be useful.'

'Yes I can see exactly how an ambitious Ministry official in the Department of Magical Transportation would need to know how to ballroom dance.'

'How do you know where I work?'

'A little birdie told me.'

'Do you mean you got an owl?'

'No. It's a Muggle saying. It means I'm not telling you who told me.'

'Well then the little birdie can tell you why I'm taking classes too them, can't it?'

'I'll ask, but I don't think she knows either.'

'She?'

'Oops that was a slip wasn't it? At least I'm quick on my feet. Ok, new game: when you get a new step right you get to ask me a question, when you get one wrong I get to ask you a question. Agreed?'

'Each three mistakes.'

'Ok I didn't think you'd agreed so easily.

'Well we have to do something. I'm starting to associate tea and biscuits with interrogation.'

Rose laughed. He found that he liked it when he make her laugh deliberately.

And so the lesson continued. When Scorpius performed an excellent reverse turn on his second go he asked why he'd bothered to change his name to Pius if it was perfectly acceptable to walk around Muggle London with the name Thorn. Rose laughed again. Yes he definitely liked that.

'His real name is Eric. Thorn is his surname. He changed it over when we started dancing together. You know Rose and Thorn. Having an extremely cheesy stage name never hurt anyone in ballroom. Plus when you're a weedy, straight, fourteen year old boy who's a genius at dance it helps if your name is as hard as possible.'

'So I was right to change my name?'

'Definitely. Pius us at least a name, if a seriously odd one, there'd be no excuse for Scorpius other than your parents were huge film starts. Is your middle name any use?'

'Let's just say no and leave it at that shall we?'

When Scorpius failed to come anywhere close to getting The Chair right after three attempts Rose got her first question in.

'Why ballroom dancing?'

'I want to be able to blend in and impress at formal Muggle functions.'

'Why?'

'That's a second question.' Rose stood her ground and refused to dance. It seemed an answer was required. 'Ok, let's just say that if I get what I want there will be a lot more such functions in my future.'

'Don't you always get what you want O Spoiled Aristocrat?'

'Not always Beloved Offspring of World-Saving Heroes. For instance I want to know who your birdie is.'

'You're right you don't always get what you want.' There were the dimples again. Scorpius could think of something else he wanted that he wouldn't be getting.

To end the lesson Rose spent a few minutes teaching him a basic tango walk. She called it a preview of coming attractions. Then she selected some music and danced it with him. Once he heard the music Scorpius understood that this was supposed to be sexy. Even though it was only about eight steps this was easily the most amazing experience of the whole two hours. Stepping hard on the beat filled him with a deep confidence. It had none of the subtlety of the waltz. He knew he was getting this right. At the end of the eight steps Rose did something, some move, where she went from side-on to turned to face him, almost nose-to-nose. Suddenly she was right there, on the beat. They looked into each others eyes and while the music continued they just stood there breathing heavily.

'Well that doesn't normally happen' Rose said softly, as if to herself.

'Hmmm?' was Scorpius' suave reply. To give the poor man some credit his mind was firmly elsewhere.

'Nothing' she said in a normal tone breaking away from him. 'You know I haven't danced with someone magical in a long time, not since Hugo gave it up when he started Hogwarts.' she continued, which seemed something of a non sequiter to Scorpius. 'Unless you count Frank Longbottom taking me to the Yule Ball, but that shouldn't count, we only did wizard dances.'

'Rose what are you rabbiting on about?' Scorpius said. He felt it was a better comment than the "Shut up and do that tango move again" comment he desperately wanted to make.

'Nothing...apparently.' she said with a cold glance in his direction. 'I think we'll finish there Scorpius. Flo will be back next week and she's much kinder than me. Don't forget Thorn's clothes.'

'Rose wai-'

'I really need to be going, didn't realise how tired I was' she said gathering his clothes and piling them in his arms, topping them off with his shoes.

'Did I do something wrong?' said Scorpius trying to see her over the stack of wet things He could hear her jiggling the keys and then, in the mirror he saw her draw her wand and dry his clothes. 'Why didn't I think of that earlier?' He wondered aloud.

'Because you're just too dedicated to dance Pius' she said doing an excellent Stan impression. And with that final piece of alliteration she told him to apparate home as she turned off the lights. He obeyed her but knew, even as his feet touched the deep carpet of his flat, that he'd be lying awake thinking about the events of this evening for hours.

* * *

A/N I find with this story that I have all this plot that I want to accomplish but then Scorpius and Rose insist on talking to each other and having fun. This is making the chapters very long so thanks for reading this far. My beloved beta whytejigsaw (who's Sherlock fics are fantastic) is away on holidays so this was looked over by my beloved husband before posting. We hope we didn't miss anything glaring and are sorry if we did. I'd love some feedback as this is my first Scorpius and Rose story.


	3. Jive Talkin'

Chapter 3 – Jive Talkin'

He was obsessed. Or perhaps he was addicted. He was one or the other one or the other, or worse both and either were very out of character. Well, he had to admit that he was known for his determination but his focus had always remained on his original target before and not wandered down side alleys. He wanted that job. He'd thought about it non-stop for months. Learning to dance was an interesting step on the way, something to help beef up his resumé. This new obsession thing was not supposed to happen. It did not appear on the plans or lists that he adored. He'd been thoroughly blind-sided. He was falling in love with dance.

Everytime he heard a snatch of music he'd wonder if he could waltz to it. He hummed the music they practised to around the office. If he found himself alone in a lift or a corridor in the Ministry it was all he could do to stop himself dancing. Sometimes he didn't manage it at all. He was getting very good at turning the corners of his office, for example. He assessed his colleagues for sprightliness and found that several of them shot up in his estimation for moving with grace. He'd have to investigate this at the Christmas Party.

He went to the next lesson with a degree of impatience. It seemed like much longer than a week since his one-to-one lesson with Rose. To be honest, he's tried not to think about that. Anytime he did he could hear his own teenage voice saying _"You fancy Rose Weasley"_ in a sneering sing-song tone, so best not to think about it all. What he did think about was how much he wanted to dance again. He'd been counting down the days to him next lesson since Thursday. The weekend had dragged. When he socialised he was distracted. Luckily people simply thought he was still upset about his break-up with Annabel. He was glad that he didn't have to explain that he was continually replaying the steps of the Chair in his head in the hopes he'd get it right in three this week. Of course the three times thing was Rose's rule and because he was mentally sticking his fingers in his ears and saying _"I can't hear you!"_ to the taunts of teenage him he hadn't fully processed that this week's lesson would be different.

It was. Not only was Flo's knee better it turned out that she was as close to a female version of Stan as there could be. She was friendly, open, welcoming and effusive in her praise. She called him 'deary' and even 'ducks'. When he made a mistake she comforted him by saying "It can be very complicated for the gent, don't you worry." She was lovely but Scorpius longed to be challenged. By the end of the lesson he realised he was pining for one of Rose's sharp 'No's. Come to think of it he hadn't even seen La Weasley that evening. In the bustle between classes he'd returned Thorn's freshly laundered clothes and thanked him yet again but had missed Rose completely. _"She's_ _avoiding you"_ teenaged him called but Scorpius firmly reminded younger him that as a teenager he had barely known which end of a girl was up, so he could kindly keep his opinions to himself. _"Well I am himself I suppose" _he thought _"but stop being such a little pain."_

He liked Stan and Flo. Their method of teaching was just what a beginner needed and was particularly good for the very nervous student he'd been before he was smitten. He'd be perfectly happy with them if he hadn't had those glimpses of what Rose could offer. As a teacher! He meant as a teacher he affirmed before his inner monologue got any more ideas. Plus he was curious about the magic. Yes he wanted to learn to dance the Muggle way but there was always a curiosity to know about previous undreamt of branches of wizardry. He wanted to be able to make his partners feel like better dancers, as Rose did with him. He wanted to make them feel graceful and lithe. That would be a useful spell to have up one's sleeve and only Rose would be able to teach it to him. She'd mumbled something about dancing with someone magical at the end of the last session hadn't she? He'd been too stunned by the Tango Moment to take it in but he was sure she'd said something. Finally there was the fact that she seemed to be, in his limited experience, the best. He'd decided that next week he'd ask Rose for private lessons.

* * *

The following Tuesday as Scorpius shuffled about the waiting room in his new and specifically-for-dancing Italian, elf-made, leather, lace-up shoes he thought about the tricky question of payment. This question was always tricky because he'd always had money. Naming inappropriate amounts made him seem either mean, foolish or arrogant: as if he were trying to control people with his money. He hated people to think any of those things. His money had only ever made him uncomfortable. He lived within his wages although his parents insisted he receive an allowance to maintain "The Malfoy Touch" as they called it. Their name might be mud (which was just ironic) but they still had money. The whole situation agitated him, as if adult Rose weren't jitter-inducing enough on her own.

Just as he was commanding himself to calm down the Argentine Tango class emerged and once again, no Rose. After all the nervous energy he'd built up, he simply stood there at a loss. It took him a few seconds to realise that a familiar t-shirt was blocking his way. He looked up at Thorn. It was difficult not to gulp when he saw the displeased expression on his face.

"I think we should go for that pint tonight Pius" he said in a serious tone.

"Erm...yeah...of course, that'd be great?"

"I'll meet you here after class." Was it just Scorpius or did that sound like a threat?

To say that he was distracted in the class that followed would be an understatement. Flo could count on one hand the times he'd led off on the correct foot. She didn't need any hand at all to count the number of her toes he'd left unmolested: there were none. She'd told him dance could be complicated for the man umpteen times but even she felt Mr. Pius was pushing complication a little too far.

"Cheer up ducks. You'll get there when you focus." she said cutting off Scorpius' twenty-fifth apology. When she saw his crestfallen face she added "It's not your night. We all have our little set backs. You was doin' beautiful last week, you'd come right along Stan said."

At tea break he solemnly munched on a chocolate biscuit wondering what he could have done to change Thorn's friendly attitude to such an extent. He only got to dance once a week and this week's lesson seemed ruined beyond redemption. Luckily tonight's social hour was the jive. At least he was already awful at jive and couldn't get much worse. What had Rose told her large, besotted and clearly protective boyfriend? There'd been a look and some heavy breathing, surely it wasn't worth taking a bloke "for a pint" over? Well there was no doubt that grown-up Rose was very attractive and could hold her own end of an argument . Perhaps Thorn was right to be possessive. He'd just have to be very clear that his intentions towards her were strictly professional.

The jive made him feel tall, slow and ungainly. He couldn't believe he could ever get his legs to move sufficiently quickly. And the whole thing just seemed silly, forced jollity. He was much more comfortable with the stately waltz or Rose's sultry tangos. So after three-quarters of an hour feeling like an uncoordinated giant he saw Thorn waiting for him and immediately felt like an under-developed fourth year all over again.

"You ok to go to a normal pub or do you want to get me into that Leaky place?" was Thorn's first jaw-dropping question. When he saw Scorpius' face he added "What? You thinkin' Rose and me have been together since we were fifteen and I wouldn't know? The Weasleys couldn't fool anyone for that long." The last bit was said with obvious affection.

This string of revelations left Scorpius little time to regroup but he managed to pull himself together enough to say "Actually I'd love to go to an ordinary pub. Do you think I can pull it off?"

Thorn looked him up and down, stroking his chin, "Yeah you'll do. We'd be really unlucky to meet someone with good wizardar in the place I'm thinking about anyway."

As they walked through the now completely dark London streets Scorpius made a mental note to ask about wizardar if he survived whatever Thorn wanted to talk about. Thorn described where they ended up as 'an old man pub'. It reminded Scorpius of the Hog's Head and was similarly sparsely populated. Scorpius was pleased that he managed to buy the first round smoothly. When he and Thorn had sipped their pints in silence for a whole minute Thorn launched the inquisition "So what happened between you and Rose the other week?"

"Nothing!"

"Something did. She never misses a chance to teach and she'd missed the last two weeks because of piddly ailments. She danced with pleurisy once, so the sniffles aren't stopping her. All I can come up with is she doesn't want to see you."

"I honestly have no idea why that would be" said Scorpius holding his hands up in a gesture of pacification.

"Did Albus give you a message for her?"

"No. Why would that bother her?"

"Not talking about that. Did you ask her what her real job was?"

"Isn't teaching dance her real job?" Scorpius asked genuinely surprised. He'd presumed she was a professional, she was certainly brilliant at it.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm really confused" Scorpius despaired.

"Your kind usually think she should be doing something else."

Scorpius had had just enough of his pint to have no idea what "your kind" might mean for several seconds. Then he got it.

"Oh, you mean wizards!" he said a bit too loud.

"You sure you aren't a Weasley? It's a good job you lot have those Men-in-Black memory spells innit? You're not very stealthy."

"I know" groaned Scorpius with his head in his hands "I'm trying to get better but I've spent very little time out here with, to borrow a phrase, your kind but I'm really trying."

"Well you're not doing too badly mate" said Thorn slapping him on the shoulder "I didn't clock you at all till Rose introduced you. She's never mentioned you. Weren't you friends at school?"

"Not really no" said Scorpius as he wiped up the spillage with his handkerchief.

"Thought not, you look like you behaved yourself, probably too serious to be causing mischief with Rosie-dotes eh?"

Scorpius spluttered his pint again. "It wasn't quite like that."

"Hang on, you didn't come on to her did you?"

"No, like I said, we didn't really know each other."

"No, not in school! The other night!"

This was it. Scorpius was about to lose his first ever potential Muggle friend and probably get beaten up too. "Look mate, nothing happened" Scorpius started in what he hoped was a conciliatory tone.

"You did! Ha! That's hilarious!" Thorn actually slapped his enormous thigh as he howled with laughter.

"No! I didn't. My intentions are purely professional!" Scorpius protested but he didn't think Thorn could really hear him he was laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Why didn't I think of it sooner? You're blond, you're a wizard"

"Ssh!" interrupted Scorpius.

"You make her laugh too I'd bet!"

Scorpius nodded "Well mostly at me."

"Ha! This is brilliant you are like Rose Weasley kryptonite! No wonder we can't see her for dust."

"I'm really confused" said Scorpius for the second time that evening.

"Well that's that sorted. I'll get another round in" said Thorn heading for the bar happily. Scorpius could only marvel that the conversation had gone like that. Why hadn't Thorn thumped him? And what on earth was crypt-tonight?

* * *

For a man of his size it turned out that Thorn was a stunning lightweight. He was also an emphatic and affectionate drunk person.

"She's my best mate. I just love her!"

"Course you do!" said Scorpius missing the beer mat and spilling some more of his pint. Alright, maybe he was a bit tipsy too.

"No you don't understand! She's so much more important than my other mates! She's like 's important 's my family!"

"That's cause you love her."

"I do! I love her. She's my best mate!"

"Course you do! She's gorgeous 'n' talented 'n' funny."

"Time gentlemen please!" called the barman at them. They were the only two punters remaining.

"So how do we get her to come back to teach me?" Scorpius continued as he put on his coat. Thorn furrowed his brow for a good thirty seconds.

"You" he said pointing unsteadily at Scorpius "do something magical 'n' I'll do something Meggle."

"Muggle."

"Yeah, normal" said Thorn with a grin. With that they shook hands and wended their way unsteadily to the nearest tube station.

* * *

Rose Weasley had just accomplished a piece of magic Scorpius didn't even know was possible. Her apparition crack had sounded pissed off.

"You OWLED my PARENTS!"

Although technically he's been expecting her, he'd dropped his wards specifically for her, now that she was here, red-haired and exuding rage into his sitting room, his flat suddenly felt much smaller. In effort to compose himself he slowly crossed his legs, flicked an invisible piece of lint from his perfectly creased trouser leg and steepled his fingers.

"Actually I owled you but at you parents' house. The only address I have for you is the one in our class directory."

Rose stared at him, concentrating on his hands "What are you doing? Auditioning for the part of Mr Burns-as-a-Young-Man?"

He shook his head. "No, you are not going to distract me with baffling Muggle terms. We are going to have a cool, calm, civilised conversation."

"Calm? _Calm_? Did you have to get more than one owl to carry that thing?"

Ok alliteration wasn't even getting a twitch of the lips. She was really annoyed. Time for a different tack. "Well it worked didn't it? I had to go home to the Manor to get the really _big_ seal off the library wall. I wanted to make sure your parents forwarded it to you immediately. I should get points for efforts."

"That's so ...so...I thought you were a bloody Gryffindor!"

"I am, it was a brave move but I can't help being raised by a Slytherin, some things rub off. When facing a difficult problem I often find it useful to ask myself: What would Dad do?"

"So why haven't you run away and hidden then?"

"You are understandably upset, so I'll let that one go."

"So other than getting me subjected to the parental grilling of a lifetime, what exactly was the point of this exercise?" she tapped her toe impatiently.

"I want you to teach me. I want to hire you."

"Why on earth would I agree to that? I don't teach beginners and I don't teach anyone I dislike intensely."

"Come on Rose you don't dislike me, we actually get on quite well, you're just annoyed with me at the moment and as for being a beginner I am but I'm not talking about dance lessons although I want those too."

"What?"

"Just listen. There is a job I want. It's coming up in the New Year. I have just over three months to convince them to even give me an interview. I've realised that you have the skills I need to make a good impression. I want you to teach me to pass as a Muggle."

"What job could you possibly want that you'd need that?"

"The Ministry is setting up a permanent network of diplomatic missions to Muggle governments. I want London."

"Are you telling me that _you_, with your surname, want to be wizard ambassador to Muggle Britain?"

"I'm too young for ambassador, that comes later, but I want to be a senior diplomat, yes."

"Why?"

"Can you think of anything I'd have to try harder to earn?"

"No" said Rose collapsing into his other armchair. It was the least graceful thing he'd ever seen her do. It still made everyone else look like they'd been taught to move by mountain trolls.

"_You fancy her"_ said teenage him.

"Shut up!" he accidentally said aloud. Rose started in her chair. "Sorry, my inner monologue was being less than helpful" he explained.

"You really are very odd. You're not at all like I thought you were in school you know. It's weird like you are a stranger and an old friend at the same time, know what I mean.

"I think I can honestly say I know exactly what you mean?"

"Are you serious?"

"About the job? Completely."

"And you have that much faith in my knowledge of Muggle Britain?"

"Well I'm assuming anything you're not sure of we can ask Thorn about."

"Speaking of Thorn, you just charmed him with your charm and not, you know _a charm_ didn't you? He seems suspiciously enthusiastic about what a top bloke you are."

"I promise it was a magic free abrupt change of mind on his part. I don't really understand it myself. I like him though."

There was a silence of several minutes.

"I have conditions" said Rose seriously. "Firstly I get to decide the curriculum."

"Can I lobby you with ideas?"

"Yes but I get final say."

"Agreed"

"Secondly you continue to attend Stan and Flo's classes as well as our private ones. It's good Muggle immersion practise and they need the numbers."

"Not a problem."

"Thirdly you pay me in galleons please" Scorpius simply nodded. "And finally I want your absolute assurance that this is not some ploy to pursue any misguided romantic feelings you may have about me. You will under no circumstance try anything on with me."

Shit! She couldn't hear teen him could she? He cleared his throat. "Well I'd give you my word as a Malfoy but I don't think that would reassure you. How about my word as a Gryffindor? I've never made a pass at a friend's girlfriend before so I think I can promise not to start. I cleared it up with Thorn too."

"Sorry?"

"Well he was worried I'd made a pass at you too but I explained that my interest was purely professional. He's a good man. He told me he loves you thirty-six times."

Rose looked perplexed. "You explained to Thorn that you'd no interest in me? Thorn who is my boyfriend?"

"Yes" he said worried he'd done something wrong again.

"Ok. I can work with that. Thirty-six times eh? So three pints I'm guessing?"

"How did you know that?"

"He averages a dozen I-love-you-so-muchs per pint."

Scorpius laughed. His heart was considerably lighter now she'd agree.

"Scorpius do you realise you've just given me huge power to publicly humiliate you?"

As far as was possible for such a pale man, he blanched.

"I think we'll start with Muggle grooming shall we say Saturday" she said with a truly wicked grin. Scorpius nodded, now suddenly nervous. "See you then. I'll show myself out" she winked as she turned to disapparate.

What had he let himself in for?

* * *

A/N I'm really enjoying these two! Sorry the chapters are so long and thanks for reading!


End file.
